Here I Am
by ShesDestinedForGreatness
Summary: One-Shot! Kagome is tired of the way Inuyasha treats her so she puts matters into her own hands and joins hands with no other than Sesshomaru, her bestfriend. PLEASE REVEIW!


This is a One shot Im doing based on the song Here I am by Monica if you haven't heard of this song I can suggest you can listen to it. Please review. Thank You. ( Do not own Inuyasha or the song )

Here I Am

Kagome sat on her bed she shared with her boyfriend for two years. She felt like Inuyasha didn't feel the same about her like he use to. They don't even hug or kiss often and when they do kiss it's a peck on the lips. All Inuyasha does is work and go out with his friends.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was on his way to the club after picking up Kikyo with a bunch of his friends and their girls. He felt kinda bad because Kikyo was only his side Chick and he was with her instead of his girlfriend for two years but he didn't care.

He Don't love me like he used to, he don't hold me, he don't kiss me boy my body's feeling lonely I can help you if I need to.

While Inuyasha was at the club dancing with that side chick he has ( yupp I know all about her ), Kagome was packing her clothes. She decided to leave Inuyasha. She was tired of being treated like she was so she called her bestfriend Sesshomaru.

So when he goes out with the boys to the club imma hit you up like yea yea yea when he be dancing with that chick Im gone be packing up my Ish gone be like yea yea yea

" Hello. ", Sesshomaru answered his phone.

" I want to leave him Sesshy, can I stay at your house for a while. ", I said to him not a tear in my eye.

" Sure Kags I'll come by and help you with your clothes. ", He said then hung up.

Sesshomaru was there in a mere 5 minutes. He helped Kagome get her clothes and things she was taking and brought her to his house. Sesshomaru knew what was going on, he knew she been knew but didn't know why she stayed. When they reached his mansion they brought her things to the guest room next to his master bedroom. Kagome went upstairs changed her clothes into her pajamas as Sesshomaru did the same.

Kagome laid there but couldn't sleep at all. She got out her bed and walked to Sesshomaru's room. She went next to his bed after quietly closing his door. " Couldn't sleep. ", He said. She nodded her head. Sesshomaru pulled the covers from the other side of the bed he was not sleeping on and she climbed in. He put his arms around her waist as she rested her head against his chest as they feel asleep.

If you need to love somebody hey baby let me be that body here I am boy if you need to love somebody hey baby let me that body here I am you can have it morning noon and night you could have me anytime you like if you need to love somebody hey baby let me be that body here I am

When they woke in the morning at the same time all they did was gaze at each other meetings each other's eyes. Sesshomaru confessed his undying love for her while in the process. He kissed her but she did not deny him. It was true she had developed feelings for him a while ago when he was always there for her instead of Inuyasha.

Now boy I aint down with no cheating just look at you like my homie my lover my bestfriend so boy go head get it in go head and let me in we could do some wonderful things I promise I'll leave him

So when he goes out with the boys to the club imma hit you up lire yea yea yea when he be dancing with that chick Im gone be packing up my shit gone be like yea yea yea If you need to love somebody hey baby let me be that body here I am boy If you need to love somebody hey baby let me be that body here I am you can have it morning noon and night you can have me anytime you like if you need to love somebody hey baby let me be that body here I am

Inuyasha walked into his house and up the steps. He went into the bedroom and noticed there was no figure lying under the covers. So he checked everywhere else in the house then something clicked in his head. He went upstairs and checked the closet. Sure enough all of Kagome's clothes were gone well everything of Kagome's was gone. Inuyeahs sat on the bed and cupped his face with his hands. ' Im such an idiot, I lost the best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't realize it until now. ' Inuyasha thought before climbing into an empty bed and going to sleep.

Sesshomaru asked Kagome is he could mate her and she of course had accepted. As he held onto her he told her that he would never do such a dishonored thing to her and he will love her forever and always. They kissed a very passionate kiss and fell back into the dream world together.

Just know that Im gone go and leave my man Im trying to put my hand up in your hand I that you could make my love come down cause Im just not happy in this home please baby don't take me wrong I just want you to help me out so why don't you come pick me up and take mt to the crib and do the things that I had told you he won't do so now you know baby boy stop trippin cause it is just me and you.

Hope you enjoyed the little song-fic hope to get some reviews at least please I want to kow hoe I did and the song is not in place with the story but it does match how Kagome is feeling. Please review : )

- OXxDarkAngelxXO


End file.
